


Unfortune Soul

by darktensh17



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mermen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: Ben is eight and visiting the Starkiller Aquarium for the first time. He gets lost and ends up finding a forbidden room in the aquarium where he comes upon mermaid boy trapped in a tank. While the boy can't speak Ben's able to understand that he wants to be set free.





	Unfortune Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Omega_Hux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_Hux/gifts).



> Written for the wonderful Omega Hux who has a birthday today! Their wonderful art was what first made me want to participate in merMay and had me thinking too much about mermaid Hux
> 
> unbetad - any mistakes are my own.

Ben is eight and visiting the Starkiller Aquarium for the first time. It was supposed to be a family trip for Ben’s birthday, but his dad had backed out last minute, claiming he had some sort of business venture. Ben doesn’t even have it in him to be disappointed; he’s so used to his father not being in his life that it doesn’t even register anymore.

His mother had hugged him and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I’m sure he’ll make it up to you.” They both knew he wouldn’t, but Ben let his mom pretend that he would to make her feel better. 

The sight of the aquarium quickly brightens his mood though and he eagerly tugs her toward the first exhibit; one featuring a multitude of jelly fish swimming around in circles. It’s the prettiest thing that Ben has ever seen in his young life. That is until he spots the colourful fish in the next tank over and immediately heads over to that one, mindful of keeping in Mom’s sight lest she yell at him for wandering off.

Mom comes up beside him, crouching down to his level to watch the fish with him. “They’re pretty aren’t there? The tag says that these are Mandarin Fish and they’re native to the Pacific Ocean and usually found around the Ryuku Islands near Japan and all the way down south to Australia.” 

Ben’s only half listening to his mother talk, his gaze fixed on the small fish as they swim around in their tank. The deep blue of the fishes’ bodies reflects the lights at the top of the tank making them seem almost like they’re glowing. It’s mesmerizing.

After ten minutes staring at the Mandarin Fish, Mom stands up and offers her hand to Ben. “Why don’t we go see the next exhibit? We’re still only in the entrance of the aquarium, there’s lots and lots more to see.” 

Excited Ben takes hold of it and tugs her to all the displays in the entrance before they enter the main part of the aquarium and all the wonders of the sea that Ben has never been able to experience before. 

They spend hours walking, breaking only to get lunch in the cafeteria where Ben gets fish shaped fish sticks and a cupcake from the kind lady at the counter who wishes him a very happy birthday. Despite his dad not being there, Ben is having a really good time. After lunch they’re going to go look at the sharks and after that they’ll go watch the sea otters get fed and the dolphin show! Ben’s so excited he can barely sit still for long enough to eat.

The sharks are really the coolest thing that Ben has ever seen! He looks down at the display in front of the big tank to see what sort of sharks they are. “Mom?”

Mom looks down at him with a smile. “Yes Ben?” 

“It says that these are nurse sharks. Does that mean they help the doctor sharks take care of all the sick sharks?” Ben doesn’t understand why Mom is laughing; it’s a very serious question.

“I suppose that it does.” She’s still laughing as she kneels down and gives him a hug and a kiss. “You’re so cute.”

Ben scrunches his nose and wipes his cheek. “Moooom doooon’t people can see!!” 

That only makes her laugh harder as she pets his hair. “Alright, alright. I get it. You’re a big boy now and don’t want hugs and kisses in public.” Standing she looks down at him with a big smile on her face. “Want to go watch the otters now?”

“Yes!” Otters are the cutest and Ben is so excited to go and see them. 

“Leia Organa, is that you?” A voice says from behind them, pulling Mom’s attention away from Ben.

“Senator Mothma! How good to see you!” 

Ben makes a face when he recognizes one of the people that Mom works for, turning away to look back at the sharks as Mom and the Senator start talking and then keep talking and talking, and talking. They talk for so long that when Ben looks at the clock on the wall it has the big hand a pizza slice away from the time that the otters are going to be fed. He tries to get his mom’s attention only to have her ignore him or tell him to be patient. 

Irritated Ben looks back up at the clock and sees that there was only a little bit left before its time for the otter feeding. It’s already probably really busy and he wouldn’t be able to see very well. Mom isn’t tall like Uncle Chewie, he wouldn’t see anything if he asked her to pick him up and put him on her shoulders. Not that she would anyway; she said he was getting too big for that. 

Without bothering to look back at Mom, she isn’t paying attention to him anyway, Ben starts walking away, looking at the signs to try and find where the otters were. It’s his birthday and he wants to go and see the otters! If Mom doesn’t want to pay attention to him than fine!

Except it wasn’t fine because soon Ben finds that he was very much lost, he thought he was following the right signs but now he’s in a part of the aquarium where there doesn’t seem to be anyone else around. Scared Ben looks around for an exit; if he can find one then maybe he can find someone who can help him get back to Mom.

He finds a door but there isn’t really a sign to say where it goes. Still it’s better than staying in this big empty place that he’s found himself in. Pushing the door open Ben is greeted with darkness and its way worse than the empty room, turning around he tries to pull the door open only to find it locked. Terrified he bangs on it screaming and shouting in hopes that someone will hear him and come save him.

An answering sound doesn’t come from the other side of the door but from behind him, it sounds like banging. Scared he turns around and looks into the darkness wondering what’s coming for him. Now that his eyes have begun to adjust to the darkness he can see a faint blue glow in the distance, maybe it’s a ghost coming to eat him?

Unable to move he stares transfixed at the light, waiting or it to come closer and for his end to come. He doesn’t really understand the concept of death, but he knows that when he does die he’ll go and join Grandma Padme and Grandpa Anakin in Heaven. 

It takes several moments for him to realize that whatever the glow is, it isn’t coming closer and that the banging sound has stopped. 

He’s still afraid but now his curiosity is getting the better of him. Cautiously he starts creeping forward toward the light with one hand on the wall to guide him.

When he reaches the end of the corridor he’s in it opens up into a big room, one he realizes he can see because of the brightly lit tank that sits in the middle of it. It’s bigger than any of the others that Ben has seen but it looks empty with only what looks like a cave set in one side of it. There aren’t even any of the plants or rocks that any of the fish tanks have.

Going up to the tank, Ben tries to see what’s inside of it; maybe it’s a special tank that has a fish that only certain people get to see. Maybe it’s something new!?

Excitement overrides his fear and he presses himself right against the glass. Maybe that’s why he’s so scared when something slams into the glass right where he’s standing and then darts back into the cave in a flash of gold.

With a scream he jumps back and as far away from tank, falling flat on his butt and scrambling far away not daring to look away. 

There’s another flash of gold and this time Ben can make out some red in it as well as the shape of a fin. It’s a fish of some sort then, one whose colours are even more beautiful than those of the Mandarin Fish. With greater care than before, Ben gets up and moves back over to the tank, keeping some distance just in case the fish tries to attack him again. 

He sees the flash again and then he’s suddenly staring into a pair of blue-green eyes set in a face that doesn’t look much older than his own. Red hair floats around the boy in the water’s face as he stares at Ben with more curiosity than malice.

Eyes widening as he looks the boy over, seeing the little cuts along his neck, the bare chest and then down to the long gold tail that’s attached to the other boy.

Ben knows what the boy is, he’s watched the Little Mermaid with his little cousin enough to recognize a mermaid, or is it merboy, when it’s in front of him. 

Hesitantly he reaches for the tank and presses his hand against the glass, letting out a little gasp when the mermaid boy reaches up to mimic the touch.

“How did you get in here?” He wonders aloud, watching the boy title his head causing his hair to shift and Ben to see that his ears are pointy. “Can you hear me? Understand me?”

The boy doesn’t say anything only taps on the glass before giving Ben a deep stare and repeating the action.

Unsure Ben returns the gesture; the boy seems pleased with the gesture and does so again harder this time causing the tank to rattle. It’s a lot like the sound Ben first heard when he came in

Oh! “You want out? Do you want me to help you escape?” Ben’s only just turned eight so he’s not sure how he’s going to do it but he wants to try. “Alright, I’ll find away.”

Just then the boy in the tank hisses showing off two rows of incredibly pointy teeth before disappearing into his cave. 

“Wait! Where are you going!?” Ben is just about to tap on the glass to get his attention when a hand lands on his shoulder causing him to scream.

Turing, he looks up at the old man who is towering over him. “What are you doing here boy? Can’t you read the signs? This area is off limits.” 

Shivering, Ben unconsciously curls in on himself. “I-I got lost!”

Studying him, the old man offers the parody of a kind smile. “You must be young Benjamin Organa then. Your mother is looking for you.” The man’s gaze turns to the tank. “Did you see anything in there?”

“N-no! I was wondering if there was anything in, I though I saw a sparkly thing but there wasn’t anything.” Ben is usually a good liar, he learned from watching his dad, but he feels like this scary man can see right through him.

The man says nothing at first, his pale blue eyes fixed on Ben. “It’s true that there isn’t anything in there. One day this tank will be used to display a marvellous creature. Come now though, let us return you to your mother dear Benjamin.” 

A hand goes to his back as the man gently guides Ben away from the tank, sill Ben can’t help but glance behind him catching one flash of the mermaid boy’s golden tail before he’s taken out of the room.

When they get back to the main part of the aquarium Mom rushes over to him and picks him up. “Ben! Where were you?! I was so worried!” Turning she looks up at the man who found him. “Thank you so much Mr. Snoke, I’m sorry he caused so much trouble.”

“It’s no problem Mrs Organa, I remember being a boy and running off to explore so everything I could. There was no harm done.” Mr. Snoke pets Ben’s head and Ben has to keep from cringing at the touch. 

Mom apologises again and soon after their leaving the aquarium, Mom is obviously mad but she won’t yell at him until their home. Usually that would upset Ben but he can’t stop thinking about the mermaid boy in the aquarium. Somehow, he wants to find away to help him get free.


End file.
